


Domesticity

by mehna



Series: I Found You [4]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, Alternate Universe - Human, Baking, Bottom Alec Lightwood, Boys In Love, Celebrities, Domestic Fluff, Embedded Gifs, Fans, Fluff, M/M, Sappy Malec, Smut, Social Media, Top Magnus Bane, YouTube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-05 09:57:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14041731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mehna/pseuds/mehna
Summary: Alec and Magnus have a lazy, domestic Sunday before picking up Izzy at the airport as she arrives for New York Fashion Week.





	1. Part One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyy!
> 
> First of all, I'd like to thank you all for the incredible feedback on this series. Honestly you guys are amazing and I'm so glad you're enjoying this series! <3
> 
> Secondly, I wasn't planning on posting, or writing for that matter, but then I forgot that Netflix has the shows a day after they air on TV and since I live in UK, I can't watch it today :( So I decided to write a short fic instead but now it's almost 3am and I feel like I'm gonna pass out and I wanna be up early so I can watch the new episode and so here's half of the fic, I'll try and get the second part up soon! 
> 
> Once again, it's just fluff but this time with some smut, if that's not your thing then you can skip it, I haven't marked it but you'll be able to tell when it starts and ends. 
> 
> Last note, the two images in this chapter are by @Max_Maks_Art on both twitter and Instagram so all credit goes to them. If you haven't seen their work, check it out, they make incredible edits! 
> 
> Hope you like this chapter! <3

For the majority of Alec’s life, he’d always been an early riser. No matter what day, whatever the occasion, he’d be awake almost at the crack of dawn, so when he began dating Magnus, that was one thing that he would have to try and grow out of.

Turns out, it wasn’t as difficult as he thought it’d be when he had a sleepy and cuddly Magnus all over him.

“Just five more minutes,” Magnus mumbled against his neck.

Alec found himself agreeing within a heartbeat, and to be fair, they had almost the whole day free so if he didn’t stick to his routine, no one was going to get hurt.

With that thought in mind, he snuggled back up to Magnus, their legs a tangled mess under the sinfully soft silk sheets and bare chests pressed together.

It didn’t take long for sleep to claim him again.

When he came to, almost three hours after he had first woken up, the bed was empty and cold and for the first time, Alec felt what it was like to wake up without the morning cuddles that Magnus always complained about.

He grouchily got out of bed and walked into the bathroom to brush his teeth. Almost as if he didn’t even realise he was naked the whole time, he hastily tugged on some boxers and went in search for Magnus. It didn’t take him long to find him talking to the camera in the kitchen as he buttered some toast, and with a horrifying start, Alec realised the camera was directly facing his practically nude body so that made it twice in the span of three days that he’d been caught like that.

The red once again travelled all the way down to his naval as he rushed to the bedroom and flopped back on the bed, pulling the covers over him in embarrassment. Magnus’ joyful laughter rang out through the loft.

“Magnus,” Alec whined, pouting at no one in particular.

“Get back in bed Angel, I’ll be there in a minute,” Magnus ordered from the kitchen and who was Alec to disobey?

He sprawled out on his stomach, face smushed against Magnus’ soft pillow rather than his own simply because it smelled like him and Alec missed him.

God, he was in the other room and Alec _missed_ him. How much more of a sap could he become?

When Magnus entered, the smell of fresh coffee wafted in and as much as Alec wanted to sit up, he petulantly grumbled against the pillow and stayed put.

“Darling, come on, I bought you breakfast in bed,” Magnus said softly, gently poking his bare back.

Alec now understood why Magnus always had mood fluctuations when Alec would leave the bed before he even got up because he didn’t even know why he was acting the way he was, but words were just pouring out of him and his body betrayed his mind when it acted.

“You left me,” he mumbled, then sighed as Magnus clearly didn’t understand what the hell he had just said. With a heaving breath, as if he was tasked to complete such a horrifying feat, Alec pulled himself into an upright position with his back against the headboard. “I just realised how much it sucks waking up without you next to me.”

Magnus was too proud of a man to not say “I told you so,” and Alec was too in love with him to be annoyed by it.

“ _All_ these months and you’d make fun of me, serves you bloody right!” he said and Alec whined again, looking up at Magnus with what he hoped were his best puppy dog eyes.

It seemed to do the trick because the next moment, Magnus was under the covers with him again, pressed snugly to his side with the tray of food and coffee resting on his lap and camera held in the air as he talked about the upcoming New York Fashion Week which Izzy will be participating in.

Alec took a bite of the toast that Magnus bought up to his mouth and hummed in delight once he tasted the jam that he loved.

As he picked up his coffee that was in a bright orange mug, he suddenly remembered that last night there had been three people in the house and he interrupted Magnus midsentence. “Where’s Fray?”

Clary had been staying with them for the past two nights after they filmed the Boyfriend VS Sister Challenge. Yesterday, they all went to the aquarium just as Magnus promised and Alec wasn’t ashamed to admit he had the time of his life. Magnus thought it was far too adorable. Now it was Sunday, and he distinctly remembered them all lounging on the couch in their onesies till late last night so where was she now?

Magnus shook his head at the camera in disbelief. “The first time he sleeps in and he ends up missing half of the day,” he said before turning to Alec with exasperated but fond eyes. “She left hours ago Alexander, came in to say bye to you but you were snoring away.”

“Hey!” Alec protested in indignation. “I don’t snore.”

“Mhm,” Magnus teased with a wink as he mocked Alec’s snores and Alec playfully shoved him before stuffing his mouth with some more toast.

“What’s the plan for the day before we pick up Izzy then?” Alec asked, trying to change the subject because he did _not_ snore. Magnus’ grin instantly turned into a smirk and Alec gulped, frowning at what was most probably an idea he _wouldn’t_ be on board with. “What?”

“Well,” Magnus said in that all too cheery tone that confirmed Alec wasn’t going to like the next words out of his boyfriend’s pretty mouth. “Since Isabelle is arriving at about 5 and is spending the night here, I thought we could film a video with her.” Alec raised his eyebrows, silently telling Magnus to explain what kind of video he had in mind. “I found this recipe that I wa-”

“No!” Alec protested immediately. “Baby you know she can’t cook to save her life.”

“That’s why we’re _baking_ instead my Angel,” Magnus grinned and Alec resisted the urge to claw his eyeballs out.

“That’s even worse. Magnus, you can’t film that. She’ll burn your kitchen down and us along with it.” Alec argued, taking a sip of his coffee and helping Joyo up on the bed when he pawed at the side.

“We’ll both keep an eye on her Alexander, and I’ll do most of the baking. It’s either this or we both give you a makeover.”

“No!” Alec squawked, almost knocking over their coffee and then grumbling in acceptance. “Fine, but I’m not helping you when it all goes to shit. And trust me, it will go to shit.”

“Alexander,” Magnus said softly, using his free hand to card his fingers through Alec’s hair instantly making him feel less distraught. “It’ll be fine. It’s a pretty simple dessert, and I’ve learnt to be wary of her in the general vicinity of kitchen appliances after last time so I’ll be on extra alert to her whereabouts.”

“Okay,” Alec mumbled, petting Joyo while simultaneously leaning into Magnus’ gentle touch. “What are you gonna make?”

“Cinnamon cookies,” Magnus answered with a grin and suddenly all doubts and fears vanished from Alec’s mind to be replaced with excitement and joy.

“Really?” he asked, though he knew Magnus wouldn’t really joke about this.

“Yes Angel, a fan actually tweeted me the recipe because they know how much we love cinnamon flavoured food. So thank you Caitlin,” said Magnus and Alec nodded enthusiastically at the camera, happy at the prospect of getting cinnamon cookies at the end of the day.

“Thank you Caitlin,” he added, just to emphasise how thankful they were because cinnamon cookies was no joke.

“So I thought we could maybe do some grocery shopping before we go get her and we can make homemade pizza for tonight?” Magnus offered and Alec was nodding along, happy with the idea. He turned back to the camera and smiled as he finished his coffee. “All right darlings, that is our cue to get showered and dressed.” Magnus winked and placed the camera along with the tray down on the bedside table before turning to Alec. “If you’re really worried about her baking, I’ll give her strict instructions to just sit and you can help me instead.”

“No,” Alec shook his head, placing his cup down as Magnus carefully lifted Joyo, kissing his soft little head before perching him on the carpeted floor. “I can trust you enough to make sure we don’t die or get food poisoning.” He teased.

Magnus playfully swatted at his chest but let his hand linger, running his fingers through the dark mess of hair scattered there. “Well,” he purred seductively, crawling over to seat himself in Alec’s lap. “The store is open till late and Isabelle won’t be arriving for another six hours so we’ve got all afternoon to ourselves.”

“Oh,” Alec said breathlessly, already worked up as Magnus gently grinded against him.

“I wonder how we could spend the time,” Magnus whispered, lips hovering over Alec’s but not touching.

“Magnus...Magnus please.”

“Please what, my sweet Angel?”

“Please...kiss me please,” Alec pleaded and Magnus removed the space between them, pressing his lips to Alec’s and immediately licking into his mouth, savouring the taste of sugary coffee on his tongue.

Alec submitted easily into it, not even fighting for an ounce of dominance and letting Magnus explore his mouth. When the kisses began trailing down to his neck, Alec reached for the tie on Magnus’ robe and undid it with nimble fingers, gasping softly as his hands finally touched the heated smooth skin of Magnus’ rock hard abs.

He ran his fingers up, gently rubbing at Magnus’ nipples while Magnus himself sucked on the spot behind Alec’s ear that never failed to make his whole body feel like jelly. As his hand clasped around Magnus’ head, he pulled him back up to desperately crash their lips together, sucking on Magnus’ plump lower lip as Magnus’ hand reached lower between them to palm him through the thin fabric of his boxers.

Alec moaned into Magnus’ mouth, their kiss turning sloppier by the second as they both became more and more aroused. Eventually, Magnus pulled back to shuffle down, taking the sheets with him to expose Alec’s legs. He grabbed at Alec’s ankles and tugged so that Alec was flat on his back, spread out for Magnus with his cock straining uncomfortably against his boxers.

Magnus smirked at him, the smug bastard knew that he was driving Alec crazy but by this point it was a given. He placed a tiny little kiss at Alec’s ankle, moving up his calf and stopping just where Alec’s underwear met his thigh. And when Alec thought he’d finally get attention where he was aching for it, Magnus moved back down to do the same to the other leg, planting little kisses to every bit of skin he could.

“Magnus...no more,” Alec whined, too desperate to care how wrecked he sounded by _leg_ kisses. “No more teasing.”

Magnus relented at that and once he reached Alec’s upper thigh, he pulled at the waistband of his boxers, removing them and throwing them somewhere to be dealt with later. Magnus slipped his robe off too, leaving him just as bare as Alec now was and he gulped, the sight of Magnus naked on top of him never failing to make him lose his breath.

“You are so fucking beautiful,” Alec breathed out, reaching up to circle Magnus’ neck and pull him back down for a kiss. “So beautiful,” he mumbled between kisses.

“Tell me what you want my sweet Angel,” Magnus ordered softly, latching onto Alec’s neck where he’d left a mark earlier. “Tell me.”

“Touch me,” Alec answered, by now not embarrassed to ask for what he wanted.

“Where?” came Magnus’ response against his chest where his lips were gently sucking on Alec’s nipple.

Alec blindly reached for Magnus’ hand and pushed it between them. He would have stopped by his cock but he was too worked up now and all he wanted, all he _needed_ was Magnus inside of him.

A gasp was drawn out of him when Magnus’ knuckle brushed against his sensitive entrance and he suddenly felt hyperaware of every touch on his body as if that single one made every other burn brighter, igniting a fire in him that would only find it’s solace in Magnus.

“Here.” Alec reached around himself, trying to find something to hold on to as Magnus’ tongue licked down his abdomen, over his throbbing cock, past his balls and then over his hole.

When he felt that lick again, this time with a little push into him, Alec tangled his fingers into Magnus’ soft hair as he drew his legs up and spread himself open. Magnus hummed appreciatively at the movement and then began sucking on Alec’s rim, easing his tongue in ever so slightly to get Alec wet and loose.

Alec wasn’t even aware of the sounds he was making as Magnus licked into him, his tongue caressing his walls. He was so gone that when he felt Magnus’ fingers press against his parted lips, he pulled them into his mouth and sucked on them instantly.

“Ran out of lube,” Magnus explained, kissing his inner thigh before delving back into Alec.

“We’ll buy som-mmh,” Alec trailed off into a moan and then forced out the rest of his sentence, “some at the sto-store.” He instantly took Magnus’ fingers back into his mouth, wetting them as much as he could before Magnus extracted them and bought them down to join his tongue.

Alec didn’t even feel the first finger entering him, already loose from the way Magnus’ tongue had so deliciously opened him up. He pushed back on the finger and as always, Magnus knew what he needed and so he added in a second and Alec moaned as he felt them scissor open inside of him. Magnus’ tongue was still licking at his rim as the fingers thrust in and out of him and Alec easily lost himself in the pleasure.

When Alec couldn’t take anymore, he tugged on Magnus’ hair to pull him up from where his head was firmly planted between Alec’s legs.

“I’m ready,” Alec moaned as the two fingers inside of him brushed lightly against his prostate. “Please Mag-Magnus, I’m ready.”

The first couple of times they did this, Magnus was nervous and insisted on at least three fingers for prep but Alec had in turn explained – blushing furiously – that he liked that burn, especially when it was Magnus that was going to be inside of him and that seemed to convince him enough to listen when Alec said he was ready.

And so Magnus lined up against Alec, the tip of his leaking cock nudging against Alec’s entrance and then he pushed in all the way in one swift motion.

Alec gasped, like always, as he felt the pleasurable burn of Magnus’ thick length splitting him open. This was the part where they both stilled so Alec could adjust to the size that was a rather large upgrade from a tongue and two fingers. Magnus kissed all over his face, their hands tangling together on either side of Alec’s head and he let himself bask in the attention that Magnus was giving him.

When he tightened his grip on Magnus’ fingers, the latter began to move, slowly at first until the slide became easier and then he was pulling out to the tip before roughly thrusting back, just the way Alec loved it.

Magnus resumed his earlier task of marking Alec’s neck and he let his head fall to the side to give him all the access he needed, all too eager for Magnus to stake his claim even though they both knew that there would never be anyone else for either of them.

Alec let his ankles crossover around Magnus’ back, digging his heels in and pushing against Magnus’ ass so that his cock would reach as deep as it could go.

With great reluctance, Magnus untangled one of their hands to reach between them for Alec’s throbbing cock but Alec was quicker, instead using his now free hand to pull Magnus down on top of him by the back of his neck so that their chests were pressed together. There was something sexier about coming as he was furiously rubbed against Magnus’ abs and the slight change in angle caused Magnus to slam right into his prostate.

“Fu-fuck...Magn-ah...there.” Alec moaned out.

Magnus had let go of Alec’s other hand in favour of holding himself up by his elbows on either side of Alec’s head. Alec’s hands instantly went to Magnus’ sweaty back, clawing at it as Magnus repeatedly hit his prostate and rubbed against his cock.

“You’re so-shit-so _fucking_ tight, so fucking good for me.” Magnus said through gritted teeth, a moan escaping his lips as he relentlessly pounded into Alec. “Come for me Alexander,” Magnus commanded in that tone of his that never failed to make Alec’s insides flutter. “Come for me my Angel.”

Something heavenly and celestial deemed as innocent being used in the same sentence as an act _not_ so innocent was an almost comical juxtaposition.

Alec couldn’t bring himself to voice the hilarity of it as in the next second, he was coming with a scream of Magnus’ name, white spurts shooting out of him and at that moment, he definitely felt like an otherworldly being with the divine pleasure thrumming through his body.

His vision blurred a little and with the light of the sun shining through the window framing Magnus’ face as he came deep inside Alec, the latter knew that if there were a holy being in this relationship, it definitely wasn’t him.

Magnus went boneless on top of him, exactly how Alec felt, and he buried his head in the crook of Alec’s neck as he caught his breath and came down from the high of his orgasm. Alec ran soothing hands over his back where he had no doubt left a couple of angry red marks.

“I love you,” he murmured softly, kissing the side of Magnus’ head.

“Love you too,” Magnus replied in an equally exhausted but sated tone as he kissed Alec’s neck. He then pulled himself up on his elbows so he could look into Alec’s eyes and Alec recognised that teasing glint immediately. “Imagine if I had left the camera on for that.”

“No,” Alec protested immediately, something he realised he’d done quite a bit this morning. “We are _not_ making a sex tape.”

“But why!” Magnus whined, drawing out the ‘why’ to emphasise how much he wanted Alec to agree with him.

As much as Alec loved him and as much as he couldn’t say ‘no’, this was one thing he had to draw the line on.

“Magnus, haven’t you seen how many people’s get leaked? I don’t want your naked body on the internet for people too ogle at, you’re mine.” Alec argued rather possessively.

“And you’re mine, my darling Alexander,” Magnus claimed with a kiss to Alec’s lips. “But what do we do when we’re apart? Wouldn’t you want to get yourself off while watching us if you’re on tour and I can’t be with you?”

Alec bit his lips, not because he was seeing Magnus’ point but because he didn’t like the idea of being apart from Magnus. Even though he knew it was bound to happen at some point, the thought terrified him more than he’d like to admit.

“We can decide on that when the situation arises,” Alec decided on eventually, not a ‘yes’ to please him but not a ‘no’ either to please Magnus.

“I’ll convince you one day Angel,” Magnus declared with much more determination than Alec expected. “I’ll have video evidence of me fucking you senseless, or I’ll just video me fingering myself open and you can get yourself off from that.” He purred against Alec’s ear before biting down on it.

Alec groaned, immediately imagining Magnus in that sinful position but he couldn’t give in. He seriously didn’t want either of them naked on the internet, especially not if they were doing _that_ , and he’s not naive enough to believe that it couldn’t happen to them. Anyone could get hacked these days.

“Is it still a no?” Magnus whispered.

“It’s still a no.” Alec confirmed breathlessly.

Magnus pouted but kissed Alec anyway. “I may wish to change your mind but I’ll always respect your decision.” He admitted, as if Alec would ever believe that Magnus would go behind his back.

“I know,” Alec said simply, because he did. He knew he could trust Magnus complicity and that went both ways.

“Good.” Magnus pecked his lips before hauling himself up and off the bed with a groan. He stretched out and Alec shamelessly eyed him up and down, silently thanking who ever there was to thank that he got such a hot boyfriend.

With a satisfied sigh, he got up too, only wincing a little at the soreness of his ass. Magnus noticed, like he did with everything, and pulled Alec in by the waist before firmly planting a hand on each globe. He gently massaged the skin with his deft fingers and kissed Alec’s neck and shoulders.

“Was it too much?” he asked barely above a whisper and Alec immediately shook his head.

He heard the underlying ‘did I hurt you?’

“Of course not.”

“I love you.”

“I love you too baby.”

Magnus pulled back from Alec’s neck and Alec hoped all his honesty was displayed in his eyes because he _really_ loved the burn that lasted when it was a little rougher than usual.

When Magnus smiled and kissed him, Alec knew that he believed him.

They silently made their way into the bathroom and Alec turned the shower on as Magnus got them some towels. This had become somewhat of a routine now over the past months and even if they didn’t do anything other than shower, they still did it together whenever they got the chance.

This time, Magnus took the liberty of washing Alec’s hair and his own, allowing Alec to use his hands and lips to roam Magnus’ body. There wasn’t anything sexual about it and that fact made Magnus weak in the knees, knowing he had the kind of love where they would just want to be with him, shower him with affection because they loved him.

Alec began singing at some point, the lyrics of ‘Perfect’ quietly sang between soft caresses and light kisses and Magnus was surprised he didn’t just propose then and there.

By the time they were finished, it had just gone midday and Alec felt a little disorientated at how out of routine his day had been so far. He couldn’t fault it though, it had been one of the best mornings he’d ever had.

As usual, Alec got dressed rather quickly in some black skinny jeans and after sticking his hand out the window for a minute – a method to check the weather he didn’t necessarily agree on but did just because Magnus did it – he pulled on a grey hoodie.

Magnus was parading in his closet dressed only in the robe he was wearing earlier, except now it was undone and there was something so sexy about seeing a man so _ripped_ in a silk, kimono style garment that Alec had the sudden urge to ravish him.

Instead, he decided to make a grocery list. It sucked in comparison to what he could be doing – including all the other types of _sucking_ he could be doing – but there was a time and place for that and unfortunately, that was not then because Magnus took forever to get ready and he’d rather not do their grocery shopping with Izzy.

Magnus eventually emerged from the bedroom in skin-tight navy jeans and a maroon hoodie that he bought for himself but made Alec wear because then it’d smell like him when Magnus wore it – in fact, Alec had worn it yesterday, so he was certain that to Magnus, it smelt like him.

Alec grabbed his wallet and the car keys on his way out after Magnus and they made their way out of the building to the car park as Magnus turned the camera on.

“Hello my lovelies, so we’re all dressed now and heading to the store. We’ve got just over two and a half hours till we have to go get Isabelle.”

“Traffic’s gonna be a bitch to the airport,” Alec said as he opened the passenger door for Magnus before getting in himself. “I’d say two hours max before we gotta go. She gets all moody if someone’s late,” Alec paused, squinting his eye as he set off and added to himself, “which is super hypocritical ‘cause she makes people wait ages when she gets ready.”

Magnus grinned at the adorable scowl on his boyfriend’s face and reached over to take his free hand, resting them entwined on his lap.

“What are we singing today then?” he asked as they stopped at a red light. Alec frowned at him in confusion and Magnus resisted the urge to reach out and smooth over the skin between his eyebrows knowing he’d just get carried away and end up kissing him. Alec was _driving_ , that was extremely unsafe. Instead, he chose to elaborate. “Last time we vlogged us in a car, we sang a Lightwood-Bane-Herondale a cappella rendition of ‘In the Jungle’, so what is it this time?”

“I didn’t realise that was a thing,” he muttered before shrugging and driving off as the light turned green. “You pick.”

Magus bit his lip as he thought until an idea popped into his head. “Let’s keep it lion themed and do something from The Lion King?”

Alec nodded but then scrunched his face up in dislike. “You’re not gonna pick ‘Can You Feel The Love Tonight’ are you?”

“No, I was going for predictable with ‘Circle of Life’, why?”

“Lyds and I were in a school production and we had to sing that as a duet and everyone thought we were dating. It was the stupidest rumour that ever spread about me, and considering one was that I was being shipped off to China to become a Shaolin Monk, that says something.”

“Why did they think that?” Magnus asked.

“Because I took a lot of martial arts classes as a kid and one day I turned up at school with a clean shaved head and then it just spread like wildfire.”

Alec released Magnus’ hand to change gears as he parked the car and Magnus reached out to run a hand through Alec’s hair, frowning as he did so. “I can’t imagine you without this.”

He heard a muttered “so much for singing” as Alec got out the car and rushed around to his side to open the door for him again.

And they say chivalry is dead.

“Would you ever get rid of it again?” Magnus inquired as Alec reached for his hand.

“I don’t know. It didn’t take long to grow back though so it wasn’t a big deal. Besides, I didn’t do it for me.”

“Then why Angel?”

“Izzy. She was like, four maybe five at the time and her hair wasn’t very long, just up to her shoulders. Anyway, some brat in her class got bubblegum stuck in it, I don’t even know where he got it from, and Mom or Dad couldn’t get it out so they just cut that bit of hair off.” At this point, Alec forgot that the camera was still on. He was walking on autopilot into the store as he recalled this memory. “Unfortunately, a couple of days later, she got nits and when it got really bad, Mom just asked her if she’d prefer to get her head shaved. She started crying because she thought she'd look weird and too different compared to everyone else her age and I hated seeing her upset so I told her that I’d get mine shaved too.”

Magnus didn’t think it was possible to fall more in love with Alec, but here he was doing just that. His heart felt like it was growing quadruple the size in his chest and he didn’t even realise that he’d stopped walking until Alec was calling out to him in a concerned voice.

“Baby, what’s wrong?”

“Nothing,” Magnus smiled softly up at him, cupping his cheek with the hand that was holding Alec’s a moment ago. “You’re just too precious for this world.”

Alec flushed a light shade of pink but happily accepted the kiss that Magnus planted on his lips.

They were interrupted by a shriek, and Alec, worried that something bad had happened, immediately was in full alertness to his surroundings to see where the sound had come from.

His question was answered when he saw two girls and a boy standing by the shopping carts looking at him and Magnus with wide, joy filled eyes.

“Looks like we’ve found some little darlings,” Magnus said to the camera as they walked over to the trio. “Hello my lovelies. What are your names?”

The two girls squealed and the boy looked like he was about to burst out of his skin from excitement. They didn’t look to be older than ten and somewhere in the back of Alec’s mind had him concerned as to why they were here alone.

“Oh my God it really is you! I’m Felicity,” one of the girls said, extending her hand out to Magnus.

“Well it’s lovely to meet you Felicity,” Magnus smiled and shook her hand, slightly taken aback by the formalness in the young girl when most people would have asked for a hug. “And you two are?” he asked turning to them.

“Skye.” “Joey.”

Magnus grinned and shook their hands too, Alec doing the same.

“Me and Felicity watch your dance videos all the time,” Skye said to Magnus, smiling so wide that even Magnus felt the ache that it must have caused eventually.

He began talking to them, asking them about school and what their hobbies were as Alec knelt on the floor next to the boy who had tugged on his sleeve wanting to tell Alec all about how he was learning to play the ukulele.

Their chatter was interrupted as a woman, who Magnus and Alec assumed was their mother, approached the five of them. She frowned at the two of them before recognition seemed to kick in and her smile was just as wide as Skye’s had been.

“You’re Magnus Bane and Alec Lightwood! My children can’t stop talking about either of you,” she declared and Magnus and Alec smiled fondly at the three beaming kids.

Before anyone could say anything, Joey tugged on Alec’s sleeve again and he crouched down to be at a similar height. “What’s up little man?”

“Could we take a-a picture with you?”

Alec thought he might die from how cute these little kids were and he nodded, smiling as the boys face lit up.

The mother took the picture with Alec and Magnus crouched down, Felicity, Skye and Joey smiling like they’d just won the best prize between them.

Alec couldn’t resist giving Joey a hug and he saw out of the corner of his eye as Magnus did the same with Skye and Felicity. He was a little taken aback by the small kiss planted on his cheek and when he pulled back, Joey was smiling sheepishly at him.

“Thank you for being my role model,” he whispered shyly and Alec seriously felt his eyes well up. He pulled Joey back in and kissed the top of his head.

“You’re welcome buddy, and keep at it with the Ukulele, soon you’ll be selling out stadiums.” He winked and the boy nodded with determination.

Alec hugged the two girls while Magnus did the same with Joey and then they both waved goodbye to the little family. He flung an arm around Magnus’ shoulder as they entered the store and kissed his temple.

“They were so adorable,” Magnus stated with a little happy sigh.

“He told me I was his role model,” Alec said, his heart warming at the statement.

They gathered all their ingredients (and picked up some more lube), filming the both of them making stupid puns about different foods they found in the aisles all the while feeling giddy with their earlier encounter.

Once in the car, Magnus uploaded the picture to his Instagram and they set off to go back home, singing ‘Circle of Life’ along the way.

**_Magnus Bane_ ** _posted a new picture_

Met these adorable munchkins while grocery shopping with @AlecLightwood. To Felicity, Joey and Skye, we both adore you! <3

**Jenifer_Cullen**

@MagnusBane @AlecLightwood aww that’s such a cute photo, you guys are amazing!

**Lo_ve**

@MagnusBane @AlecLightwood these kids are the luckiest people alive I swear why can’t I meet them in a grocery store?

**Fictionlover17**

@Lo_ve @MagnusBane @AlecLightwood ikr how do people meet all these famous celebs while they’re just out and about? I would have a heart attack if I ever met them.

**Bri**

@MagnusBane @AlecLightwood adorable pic aside, why is the thought of Mags and Alec going grocery shopping together like the cutest most domestic thing ever? Please tell me there will be a vlog of this.

**MagnusBane**

@Bri Should be posted tomorrow ;)

**IzzyLightwood**

@MagnusBane @AlecLightwood I’ll excuse the fact that you both went shopping without me because this picture is just too cute for words.

**JaceHerondale**

@IzzyLightwood @MagnusBane @AlecLightwood Iz no one wants to go shopping with you because you turn into Godzilla every time.

**IzzyLightwood**

@JaceHerondale @MagnusBane @AlecLightwood That isn’t true! Guys tell them that isn’t true!

**AlecLightwood**

@IzzyLightwood @JaceHerondale @MagnusBane It is kinda true. Remember that one time we got thrown out of that store and I got stabbed by a heel when I asked when we could go home and you threw a shoe at me.

**IzzyLightwood**

@AlecLightwood @JaceHerondale @MagnusBane You were supposed to catch it.

**JaceHerondale**

@IzzyLightwood @AlecLightwood @MagnusBane I’m pretty sure you aimed for his balls, how was he supposed to catch that?

**AlecLightwood**

@JaceHerondale @IzzyLightwood @MagnusBane I’m 100% sure that’s where she aimed.

Alec was glad he got Magnus’ phone away from him in time before he commented ‘ _Don’t worry, after extensive and thorough examination, I can assure you there aren’t any damages.’_                                                                                           

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, credit for the images to @Max_Maks_Art 
> 
> Thank you for reading and I'll try and get part two up soon (if I don't die after watching the new episode).


	2. Part Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyy!
> 
> I'd like to apologise for this taking so long to get up! I don't know why but I really struggled with this chapter, I just wasn't satisfied with everything I wrote and I'm still not that pleased with it but I think this is the best I'm gonna get after so long of trying to re-write it so I hope it's okay! 
> 
> The comments in this chapter are for both chapters since that was the course of the video so if you're confused about some of them, that's why :)
> 
> If you guys love cinnamon as much as me, then you seriously have to bake these cookies. My friend Caitlin told me about them a couple of years ago and I seriously have never tasted anything better. I'm not sure how to put that click link thingy in the notes so here's the URL - http://allrecipes.co.uk/recipe/9405/addictive-cinnamon-sugar-coated-chewy-cookies.aspx
> 
> Aside from that, happy reading! <3

The drive to the airport was nothing if not tedious in the fact that it took them almost two hours to get there. Magnus and Alec had utilized the time by singing along to every Disney film soundtrack they had in the car and by the end of it, Alec’s throat was a little sore and he was dying for a steaming cup of soothing tea.

They walked hand in hand to arrivals and before Magnus could even hold up his glittery, sparkly and definitely unnecessary sign reading ‘ _⅓ of Alec and the Other Two Who Can’t Sing’,_ Izzy rushed over to them with a frown on her face.

“Where were you guys? I’ve been waiting for like half an hour.”

“We were stuck in traffic Iz, hakuna your tatas.” Alec rolled his eyes. “No hello to the best big brother in the world and his stupidly hot boyfriend?”

It was Izzy’s turn to roll her eyes and Magnus just grinned at the both of them. She then promptly dropped her carryon, released the handle of her humongous suitcase and jumped into Alec’s waiting arms. He caught her easily, her arms winding around his neck and legs around his waist.

“I missed you big brother,” she confessed, kissing Alec’s cheek and getting back onto her own feet.

“They literally saw each other like a week ago,” Magnus whispered conspiratorially to the camera but grinned as Izzy gave him the same greeting hug.

“I missed you too stupidly hot boyfriend, and your sign sucks.”

Magnus gasped, mock affronted. “How dare you. My blood, sweat and tears went into that masterpiece.”

Alec scoffed, reaching down to get Izzy’s bag and suitcase and then shuffling the three of them toward the exit. “It took you like three minutes. You just chucked a shit ton of glitter on a piece of paper after writing on it.”

“It didn’t just _chuck_ it, it was much more graceful than that. There’s an art to it, Darling.” Magnus argued.

“Mhm, of course,” said Alec sarcastically with a wide grin as he pulled Magnus in by the waist and kissed his temple.

“Ugh,” Izzy groaned, playfully shoving at Alec’s side. “I forgot how disgustingly gross you two are and now I’m gonna have to go through all of that trauma again.”

“I could have sworn you declared yourself as _Captain of the Malec Ship_ ,” Alec countered, raising an eyebrow in her direction dubiously without relinquishing his hold on Magnus.

“I did, and I stand by my decision but I forgot how sickening it is most of the time. How does Clary deal with you two?”

Alec shrugged, not really knowing the answer to a question that seemed stupid because there was no way that he and Magnus were too sappy. No way.

He opened the passenger door for Magnus, ignoring the narrowed eyes he got from Izzy for not doing the same for her, and then rounded the car to get in the driver’s side.

“He didn’t even call shotgun.” She complained grumpily from the back as he pulled out of their spot.

“He’s my boyfriend, he doesn’t have to.” Alec answered simply, winking at Magnus as he took his hand over the console.

Surprisingly, the ride home didn’t take half as long as the way there as the traffic had cleared up remarkably and so a couple of Moana and Tarzan songs later, they were pulling up into their spot by Magnus’ loft.

Izzy slumped onto the sofa instantly and Alec rolled his eyes, moving to the guest room to place her bags in there. Magnus followed him in carrying a pile of various sized towels from the linen closet and placed them on the bed, a little chocolate on top.

“This isn’t a hotel you know?” Alec asked, pulling Magnus in by the waist and Magnus’ hands immediately went to rest on Alec’s chest.

“I know, I just want her to be comfortable,” Magnus whispered softly, one of his hands moving up to the side of Alec’s neck to stroke at his pulse point.

“She will,” Alec said before connecting their lips in a soft, sweet kiss. “I’m gonna make some tea for us.” He kissed him one last time before walking into the kitchen, Joyo following him with a hopeful expression. Alec grinned, reaching down to pet his soft little head before adding some more food into his bowl and then moving to get the kettle on.

Magnus flopped down next to Izzy who looked incredibly sated on the cosy couch.

“You have a really cool place,” she began, eyeing the room with an appreciative gaze. “I know I’ve seen it on your videos more times than I can count but its better in person. Homier, you know?”

Magnus nodded, knowing exactly what she meant. “It’s the decor. Warm colours and a little crowded but not too much that it’s overwhelming.”

She hummed in approval just as Alec came out of the kitchen carrying two steaming mugs, Joyo once again trailing behind.

Izzy squealed, a lot more energetic than a couple of seconds ago and then went to tentatively reach a hand out towards the cat. “You must be Joyo. Hi. I’m Izzy, your daddies’ sister.” A strangled sort of noise came from Alec’s throat but Izzy paid it no attention, instead cooing as Joyo softly butted his head against her palm. “Well aren’t you just a cutie,” she grinned, gently picking him up and perching him in the gap between her and Magnus. He curled into Magnus’ side and purred softly as she ran her fingers through his fur.

Magnus smiled up at Alec who was looking on fondly at the sight and then reached a hand out to beckon him closer. Izzy gratefully took a mug from his hands, sipping at the hot tea and sighing as it warmed her throat and Alec sat on the arm of the couch, leaning into Magnus and sipping at his own tea before passing it over to Magnus.

“How about you freshen up while we get dinner ready? There’s a bathroom just next to the guestroom and the towels are on your bed.” Alec spoke quietly as if not wanting to jostle Joyo who looked to be dozing off.

“Yeah,” Izzy nodded, reluctantly pulling away from the small tabby and getting up. “I feel all grimy after that flight. I think I’ll have a bath if that’s cool with you guys?”

“Of course Cupcake,” Magnus smiled up at her. “There are some bath bombs in the cabinet in our bathroom, feel free to use one of them.”  

Alec decided to ignore his increasing heart rate as Magnus said ‘our’ in favour of pointing Izzy in the direction of the mention bath bombs.

She came back out holding a purple bomb in her hand and raised her eyebrows at them. “Next time you give someone free access to your bathroom, you might want to remember what’s in the box _next_ to the bath bombs.

Alec flushed bright red and stared wide eyed at his sister as she winked and sashayed over into the guest room, shutting the door softly behind her.

“Magnus!” Alec chastised when he began to snicker. “Why didn’t you put them away?”

“It’s hardly my fault Darling,” Magnus began, reaching out to pinch Alec’s butt as he got up to go to their room. “You’re the one that wanted to use it in the bath, not me. I just made it more accessible by leaving it in the bathroom rather than the closet.”

Alec cursed under his breath, still blushing furiously as he opened the cabinet and took the box containing lube and various sized dildos and butt plugs out. He put them back on the shelf in Magnus’ closet and then walked to the couch where Magnus was still trying to stifle his laughter.

“I hate you,” he grumbled, scowling at his boyfriend who cooed at him.

His scowling face was _not_ something to coo at, thank you very much.

“You’re adorable, my innocent Angel,” he winked as he got up, petting Joyo’s head before all but dragging Alec to the kitchen. “Now come on, we’ve got dinner to make.”

Alec huffed out a breath but obliged, pulling out their various toppings, a chopping board and knife while Magnus turned the oven and camera on.

“Hello my lovelies, so we’ve arrived home now and Isabelle has gone for a bath leaving Alexander and I to slave away in the kitchen,” Magnus sighed dramatically as he walked over to where Alec was chopping onions. “What’s cooking good looking?”

Alec scoffed, shaking his head in fond exasperation. “Nothing yet. Now get that fine pizza ass working, you’ve got to roll out the dough.”

Magnus gasped, staring at Alec wide eyed and Alec held his gaze with a serious expression before they both cracked, doubling over in laughter.

“I can’t believe you just said that,” Magnus guffawed, wiping at his eyes as they watered.

Alec leant forward and kissed Magnus, instantly making his laughter die down and a soft moan to escape against Alec’s lips. “I wasn’t lying though,” he whispered.

“About my ass or the dough?”

“Both.”

Magnus nodded once and pecked Alec’s lips, happy with the answer before rushing over to wash his hands after perching the camera on the worktop.

Alec began humming to himself as he moved on to chop tomatoes while Magnus got out the dough that they’d made just before they left to pick up Izzy.

Then, as Magnus was just placing his fairly round rolled out dough on an oiled oven tray, he turned to Alec with a grin. “Alexander?”

“Hmm?” Alec looked up from where he’d just pushed the tomatoes onto a large plate with the rest of the chopped toppings.

Magnus pointed to the tray and blew a kiss in Alec’s direction. “I adough you.”

Alec snorted, trying very hard but failing to contain his laughter. “I adore you too, from my head tomatoes.”

“Fuck you!” Magnus cursed though he was grinning like an idiot trying not to laugh at his goofy boyfriend.

“Maybe later,” Alec winked at him and returned to chopping the peppers.

The process continued like that as they talked through step by step instructions for the camera, throwing in puns whenever they could: “Baby, could you pass me another tray? There isn’t mushroom left on this one,” “Olive you so much Angel,” “I admire your skillet coming up with cooking puns.” Eventually, they had their part cooked bases and sauce along with the toppings ready to go.

“Now,” Alec smirked, drying his hands on the towel before walking over to Magnus and sliding his arms around his waist. “Time for me to get jalapeño business.”

Alec didn’t let him respond, instead choosing to press their lips together however it didn’t last long as Izzy’s voice interrupted them.

“Wow Alec, I didn’t realise your pun skills had become as crusty as your flirting,” she grinned, moving over to hop onto the empty counter.

“I don’t need to be the best flirt, I’ve already bagged the love of my life,” Alec shot back, kissing Magnus hotly as if to prove his point.

“Oh _grate_ ,” Izzy rolled her eyes, “more nauseating PDA.”

“That one was so cheesy,” Alec stuck his tongue out at her. “You think you can beat me by topping my Pizza puns?”

Izzy opened her mouth to shoot back what was most likely going to be another silly retort but Magnus stopped her.

“Can’t we oil just get along and make our Pizza now? Isabelle and I still have a baking video to shoot later and I’m hungry.”

Izzy nodded, hopping off the counter and walking to where their part cooked bases lay to begin making her food.

“Remember to keep an eye on her,” Alec whispered in Magnus’ ear. “I wouldn’t whisk it.”

“That one takes the cake,” Magnus whispered back, delighted when Alec chuckled softly and kissed him again. 

“Will you two stop making out for like five minutes?”

“No,” Magnus and Alec answered simultaneously much to Izzy’s chagrin.

They did eventually pull apart from each other, moving to her side to get a start on their food and Alec, as always, avoided the olives as much as he could.

***

After stuffing their faces full of pizza and watching the first Pirates of the Caribbean, they quickly cleaned up the kitchen from their cooking and Alec left Magnus and Izzy to their baking while he played with Joyo on the couch for a bit.

“So for those of you who don’t know,” Magnus began with Izzy at his side as they talked to the camera. “Isabelle here isn’t that great of a cook or bak-”

“Hey!” She huffed indignantly.

“And so I’ve decided to film a baking video with her!” Magnus ignored her interruption and beamed at the camera.

“Shitty decision on your part baby!” Alec yelled from the couch.

“Well it’s not like you were gonna do it with me!” Magnus yelled back. “Anyway, a lovely viewer called Caitlin tweeted me this recipe for cinnamon cookies and she has vowed that they’re the best she’s ever tasted and that is what we’re going to make today.”

“Do you have an apron?” Izzy asked and Magnus perked up, nodding enthusiastically.

“Angel, could you bring us those aprons in the closet please?” Magnus asked Alec and got a hum in response. He turned the camera onto their laid out ingredients. “I’ll leave the recipe link below if any of you decide to make them too, but this is what you’re going to need. You’ll need to preheat your oven but since we made pizza, I’ve left it on a low heat to save the trouble. The first step is to mix the dark brown sugar and caster sugar together,” Magnus read out just as Alec entered the kitchen.

He tossed an apron to Izzy before walking over to Magnus and tying his on for him. Magnus let his palms rest flat on Alec’s chest and tilted his head up to kiss him once he was done, only breaking apart once they heard Izzy’s scoff.

“You actually got this made for me?” she asked dubiously.

“I didn’t, but Alexander insisted on it.” Magnus smiled innocently, kissing Alec once more before pulling away.

“Oh, and of course he’d pick something like that for you,” she rolled her eyes but tied her apron on anyway.

Magnus looked down at his chest, the words ‘ _Hot Stuff Coming Through’_ printed largely on a baby blue coloured apron and then looked back to Alec who was beaming at him.

“Don’t hate on the apron just because my boyfriend’s ridiculously hot,” Alec teased, pecking Magnus’ lips before rushing back to the couch where Joyo seemed to be waiting for him.

“Right,” Magnus clapped his hands together, “let’s get cracking.”

He let Izzy mix the two sugars while he measured out the butter, both of them talking about her exciting week of catwalks in some of the best designer’s clothes.

Once they had the three ingredients mixed until it was grainy, Magnus added the eggs and a dash of vanilla extract, taking the bowl from Izzy because they were switching to a mixer and he really didn’t trust her to not find a way to mess it up somehow. Instead, he got her to sift the flour into another bowl.

“You need to add ᶟ⁄₄ of a teaspoon of bicarbonate of soda and then ⅟₄ of a teaspoon of salt to that,” Magnus told her, turning off the mixer once it became light and fluffy.

He turned to face her just as she was about to drop in an almost full tablespoon of salt into the bowl of flour and his mouth opened on a shriek.

“Isabelle! No!”

She startled, the spoon flying out of her hand and the salt flying all over the counter with some landing in the bowl.

Alec rushed in, a worried look on his face as he took in his surroundings.

“Isabelle, my dear,” Magnus began, “it was a quarter of a teaspoon, _that_ is a tablespoon _and_ I have measuring spoons right here,” he pointed to the counter just left of the bowl where his collection of measuring spoons lay and she looked back at him with a sheepish expression.

“Sorry,” she bit her lip, moving to get the correct spoon but Magnus stopped her before she could gather more salt.

“Some already flew in, Cupcake, don’t add anymore now.” He smiled reassuringly, ignoring Alec’s look of disapproval.

“Please give up before something worse happens,” he pleaded.

“Alexander, don’t be so dramatic.” Magnus chastised playfully. “It’ll be fine, plus we’re almost finished.”

He sighed heavily but complied, hopping up on the clean counter. “Fine, but I’m observing from now on. I don’t trust her not to fuck up.” He glared at Izzy and she stuck her tongue out in response.

Magnus fondly shook his head at the bickering siblings and returned to adding the bicarbonate of soda into the dry mixture. Once done, he turned to the camera that was resting beside Alec. “So now that we have the dry mixture ready, we add it in parts to the wet one but we must make sure to not over stir, otherwise we’ll have tough cookies.”

Izzy picked up the dry ingredients bowl and walked to the mixer, Magnus taking a place beside her. She poured a little of it in and Magnus turned the mixer on, watching as it all combined together.

Just as she was about to pour more in, Magnus’ buzzer rang and she jumped, some of the flour puffing up into Magnus’ face.

Alec stifled his laughter with a snort and hopped off the counter, sauntering over to the intercom without so much as an apologetic glance.

Isabelle, on the other hand, looked extremely guilty. “I’m so sorry,” she apologised, placing the bowl down and handing Magnus a tea towel.

“It’s quite alright my dear,” Magnus sighed as he wiped the flour off, some glitter joining the stains on the tea towel too.

“It’s Simon!” Alec called out from the front door and Magnus hummed absentmindedly, focusing on their mixture again.

“Hey man,” Simon greeted Alec as he reached their landing.

“Hey, come on in,” Alec walked in, letting Simon follow behind and close the door. “What brings you by?”

“Well there’s this new gig happening in two weeks time for all different artists. It’s in Orlando and Luke just got an email asking specifically for you to be one of the performers.” Simon announced with a wide and joyful grin.

“What?” Alec asked, eyes blown wide. “Specifically?”

“Yeah dude, the producer of the concert emailed Luke himself and asked if you’d be willing to perform some stuff from _Shadowhunters_ but also your own music too, they really want you to perform _Perfect_ and obviously that’s up to you but I seriously think you should accept it man!”

“I–yeah. Fuck yeah.” Alec grinned, high fiving Simon just as Magnus walked out of the kitchen with Izzy tailing behind.

“‘Fuck yeah’ to what, Angel?” Magnus asked curiously, wrapping an arm around Alec’s waist once close enough.

“Alec’s got a gig in Florida!” Simon announced happily. “They want him _specifically._ ”

Magnus gasped and tipped his head up to kiss Alec’s waiting lips. “That’s amazing, my Alexander.”

“Nice going big bro,” Izzy got on her tiptoes and kissed his cheek before hugging him on his other side.

Alec eyed Simon who was watching them with a smile, bouncing on the balls of his feet excitedly. With a roll of his eyes and wave of his hand, Alec called him over. “Come on, buddy.”

Simon jumped into action, rushing to the three of them and joining into their hug.

Magnus noticed the blush on Simon’s cheeks as he eyed Isabelle from the corner of his eye. _Interesting,_ Magnus thought. He pulled back, taking Alec’s hand in his and dragging them away from the two.

“Isabelle, dear, this is Sheldon. Sally, this is Isabelle.” Magnus introduced them and watched how Simon’s blush intensified and Izzy smirked, holding her hand out to him. Before either of them could say anything, Magnus tugged on Alec’s hand to take them back to the kitchen. “We’ll finish the cookies, you two get yourselves acquainted.” He winked at Izzy before walking into the kitchen.

“What was that about?” Alec asked, eyebrows furrowed cutely in confusion.

“Didn’t you see the instant heart eyes from Salmon?” Magnus waggled his eyebrows and Alec scrunched his face up in distaste.

“Izzy and Simon? Simon and Izzy? Nah, you’re just imagining it.”

“Alexander,” Magnus gasped and pushed him away as he tried to suppress the smile on his face. “I don’t imagine these things. Simon’s blushing exactly like you did when we met and talked for the first time and look where that led us.”

Alec blushed and ducked his head. “Let’s finish your stupid cookies,” he mumbled.

Magnus grinned and turned back to the camera, pulling Alec to stand beside him. “So if you didn’t understand what just happened, Shiloh showed up and he and our darling Isabelle are hitting it off-”

“Gross, don’t say that,” Alec admonished.

“There’s nothing wrong with what I said, Darling.”

“It just sounds dirty,” Alec complained with a shiver.

Magnus scoffed. “Alexander, don’t act so innocent. You’re far from a stranger to things that are _dirty._ ”

“Will you just do your cookies already?” Alec blushed and turned his head away.

Magnus took pity on his poor, blushing boyfriend and complied, pulling out a spoon and bowl to mix the cinnamon and caster sugar in.

“Alright my lovelies,” he said to the camera, lining up their oven trays. “This is the final step and it’s a little messy. We just have to make scoop up some dough, roll it in this mixture of three parts sugar, one part cinnamon and then bake them for twenty minutes or so.”

Magnus washed his hands again and then pulled out a handful of the sticky, gooey dough. He dipped it in the cinnamon sugar bowl and swirled it around a bit till it was all coated before letting it fall onto the tray with a satisfying little _plop_ sound.

Alec watched, perched on the clean counter again beside the camera. “Don’t you have one of those ice cream scoop thingies?” he asked, frowning as Magnus dunk his hand in the mixture again, adding his other clean hand in for good measure because why not?

“I do, Angel, but this is more fun, isn’t it?” Magnus replied with a wink, moulding the handful of dough in his hands to resemble something akin to a ball before putting it on the tray.

Alec didn’t really see a fault in it. He liked watching Magnus’ elegant and delicate long fingers work.

They hummed along a song together, hearing some laughter come from the living room as Magnus used up all the mixture to fill the multiple trays. Eventually, Izzy and Simon joined them in the kitchen, Simon still wearing a faint blush and Izzy smirking.

“Is it all done?” she asked, walking over to where he was placing the last bit onto a tray.

Magnus hummed, moving back to admire his work of spacing out everything evenly. “Why don’t you pop them in the oven Cupcake,” Magnus asked her, his hands held up in front of him with a mixture of the dough and cinnamon sugar.

“Can I try the cookie dough?” Simon asked, eyeing the trays as Izzy carefully placed them in the oven under Alec’s supervision.

“The bowls there,” Magnus jerked his head towards the counter. “Add in the stuff in the small bowl, it’s the sugar mixture.” Simon nodded and bounded over with an excited smile.

“Alexander, set a timer for 10 minutes, we can switch the trays around half way.”

Alec complied while Izzy joined Simon, taking a piece of the dough to try herself.

Magnus realised his hands were still covered in it and while he debated to just wash it off, he decided against it, instead taking one finger into his mouth and moaning softly as the taste of cinnamon flooded his senses.

Alec watched on, embarrassingly aroused within seconds. “Is-is it good?” he asked, his voice a little hoarse.

Magnus smiled smugly at him, _that bastard_ , and nodded, holding out his hand to Alec. Without a second of hesitation, Alec gently grabbed his wrist and took a finger into his mouth. Magnus watched on, biting his lips and suppressing the groan that so desperately wanted to escape from his throat while Alec moaned unashamedly at the divine taste filling his mouth.

“That’s fucking amazing,” he breathed out, licking off the mixture from Magnus’ hand like his life depended on it.

Magnus lapped at his other hand, because the mixture _was_ fucking amazing. He barely even registered Simon and Izzy’s groans of protest at their impromptu display that was not appropriate in front of their present company.

Alec latched onto his mouth once he was finished, licking into every crevice and Magnus had to push him away, his brain fuzzy with desire but clear enough to know that now was definitely not the time.

A red blush formed on Alec’s pale cheeks and he smiled sheepishly at Magnus. He was far too adorable for his own good. “Sorry, got a little carried away,” he apologised, voice deep like it always was after kissing and it never failed to make Magnus’ knees weak.

“I’m not complaining, my sweet Angel, but later, okay?” Magnus whispered.

Alec nodded eagerly and let Magnus go, glaring at Izzy and Simon who were eyeing him with equally wide smirks. He just _knew_ she wanted to say something.  

Magnus washed his hands and splashed a little cold water onto his heated skin before drying them and picking up the camera. He almost forgot it was even on. “So that concludes the preparation of the cookies and we’re gonna let them bake while we clean up. I’ll be back when they’re cool and ready to taste.”

He turned the camera off and began wiping down surfaces as Alec washed up. It was becoming difficult to fight off the need to ravish Alec on the first available surface but he managed to suppress his inner desire and instead chose to take his mind off of it by talking.

“Do you know who else is in the line up for Orlando?” he asked Simon, who immediately leaped into the conversation and Magnus was thankful for his rambling for once as it succeeded in distracting him.

***

Alec lay sprawled out on the sofa, his head resting in Magnus’ lap as Magnus curled locks of Alec’s dark hair around his finger before unwinding it. Joyo was resting on his chest, purring softly as Alec gently ran his fingers through his fur.

The smell of cinnamon wafted through the whole loft as they lay on the cooling rack in the kitchen and Alec’s mouth was watering just thinking about them. It seemed Magnus was just as eager as him as he constantly kept licking his lush lips and he was driving Alec insane every time that pink tongue darted out.

Izzy and Simon were chatting away on the other sofa and Alec briefly thought that Simon would be good for her, not that he’d ever admit that. In reality, no one was good enough for his little sister but Simon was definitely favoured over her not so Alec-approved exes.

He watched as Simon made a dumb joke and Izzy giggled softly but freely and a small, fond smile formed on his face.

“They seem to get along well,” Magnus whispered to him and Alec hummed in agreement. “Who would’ve thought Sean had it in him?”

“He’s better than the shit-bags she’s dated before though. Much better.”

“They would make a cute couple,” Magnus mused, moving his hand down Alec’s face to cup his cheek. “I’ll go check on the cookies, they should have cooled down by now.” Magnus lent down to press a soft kiss onto Alec’s forehead before shuffling out from under him.

Joyo stirred on Alec’s chest but closed his eyes again as Alec lay him down in a heap of pillows on the corner of the sofa.

“Cupcake, come and help me in the kitchen,” Magnus said and Izzy nodded, getting up and following him. Magnus smiled at Alec on the way out and Alec felt a wave of love flow through him as he realised that Magnus knew he wanted to talk to Simon alone for a minute.

“You and Izzy seem to be getting along quite well,” Alec coaxed and Simon turned to look at him with a slightly worried expression on his face.

“I...yeah. She’s...really nice.”

Alec didn’t say anything. He stayed silent and patiently waited.

“I like her,” he confessed and Alec let a small smile grace his features, though he didn’t let Simon see it. He raised his eyebrows, prompting Simon to go on and with a sigh, Simon conceded. “I’d like to, um, ask her out...if that’s cool.”

This time, Alec let Simon see his smile and his shoulders seemed to sag a little, the tension easing.

“You have my blessing,” Alec announced softly and in the back of his mind briefly wondered when he’d become so old-fashioned and dad-like. “But she’s my baby sister, so if it develops, you take care of her and you don’t hurt her,” he finished sternly; not adding a silly threat because he knew his face said everything his words didn’t.

Jace had called it his bitch face, saying that even the toughest of men would cower at the sight.

Magnus had called it cute and adorable.

Speaking of Magnus, a loud shriek was heard from the kitchen just as Simon nodded and smiled at him.

Alec jumped up, all thoughts about scaring Simon rushing out of his mind and images of the worst case scenario flooding in. The image of Magnus lying on the kitchen floor dying from a gunshot wound was a bit excessive though and Alec cursed Magnus silently for bringing out this extra dramatic side of him.

He rushed to the kitchen, Simon following behind him just as worried and they found Magnus clutching at his lower back while Izzy stood there with a knife in her hand, gaping at him.

Magnus had known Alec would want to give Simon the so called ‘shovel talk’ and so he took Izzy with him to plate up their cookies.

“Simon’s nice,” she said quietly as Magnus pulled out a large serving dish and placed it next to the cooling racks on the counter. Magnus hummed, not saying anymore knowing that she’d continue on her own. He began picking up the cookies and lining them up on the dish as neatly as he could while Izzy perched her hip on the counter and watched him. “Is he single?” she then asked and Magnus tried to hide the little smile that found its way onto his face.

“He is indeed,” Magnus responded.

“Good to know,” she bit her lip and Magnus smiled warmly at her. “So,” she began and Magnus suspected she wanted a change of conversation. “Have you decided what you’re going to wear to the fashion show?”

She had given them three tickets for the night of the show where she’d be on the runway most, one each for him and Alec and the other for Clary, who had become fast friends with Izzy when she was visiting Magnus in L.A during film shooting.

“Not yet but it’s between two outfits. I’ve picked out Alexander’s tux though and Biscuit has a beautiful emerald green dress.”

“That’s great,” she nodded, happy at the news. “I’m surprised Alec agreed to come, he usually hates fashion shows.”

Magnus snorted as he struggled to remove one of the cookies on the rack. “He _does_ hate them, but he loves you more and this is your first big gig so he wants to be there to support you.”

She rolled her eyes. “You bribed him with sex didn’t you?”

“I did.” Magnus admitted without shame. “He _is_ proud of you though, more than you can imagine.”

“I know,” she smiled softly and eyed where Magnus was still struggling.

“Could you pass me a knife Cupcake? I don’t want to break it.”

She nodded and he heard her shuffling around behind him. Magnus turned to take it off her instead to find her stood there with the knife directly pointed at him as she spun around too. Magnus shrieked and jumped back, hitting his back off the counter causing him to groan slightly in pain.

Alec came rushing in, Simon right behind him, and started with wide eyes at him.

“Baby what happened?” he asked, moving to get closer to Magnus.

“Nothing Darling,” Magnus assured, patting his chest and wincing a little when he felt the tinge of pain on his back.

Alec narrowed his eyes at him, clearly having heard the wince. “You’re hurt.” It was a statement, not a question.

“I just hit my back off the counter Angel, it’s nothing to worry about.” Magnus patted his chest again and smiled at him but Alec wasn’t convinced. He turned to Izzy with his narrowed eyes, one arm protectively wrapped around Magnus’ shoulders. “Alexander, it’s okay. I just asked her for a knife, we both turned around at the same time and I was startled.”

Alec eyed the paring knife that was still in Izzy’s grip.  He noticed that the tip of the knife was pointing towards Magnus rather than the handle and he fumed, realising what had caused Magnus to shriek like that.

“Izzy!” he barked. “You almost stabbed my boyfriend!”

“Alexander, I’m fine,” Magnus began but it fell on deaf ears.

“I didn’t mean to! He turned around at the same time as me.” She reasoned.

“Why the fuck were you holding the knife like that in the first place? Everyone knows you pass it to someone handle first!” Alec argued.

“It was an accident Alexander, calm down.” Magnus gently grabbed Alec’s hand, trying to soothe him.

“You could have been stabbed Magnus!”

“Angel, I’m fine. Honestly.” Magnus gripped his shoulders, turning him away from Izzy and towards him. “See? Nothing wrong.” He smiled as he felt Alec relax slightly, a sigh escaping his lips.

“You hit your back though,” Alec said quietly, worry seeping into his voice.

“Darling, I’m sure it’ll only bruise a little. It’ll be tiny compared to the scratches you give me,” he teased, winking at Alec who blushed furiously.

“I’m sorry, Magnus,” Izzy said with apologetic eyes as Magnus hugged Alec close to him.

“There’s nothing to apologise for Cupcake-”

“She almost stabbed you,” Alec grumbled into his neck and Magnus playfully swatted at his ass.

“It was an accident Isabelle, don’t worry about it.” He smiled at her and she returned it, moving to put the knife away before any more trouble could ensue. “How about we try the cookies now?” Magnus asked, gently scratching at Alec’s scalp where his hand was cupping the back of Alec’s head.

He felt Alec nod against his neck before a tiny kiss was placed on his shoulder, neck, and up to his cheek. He pulled back and cupped Magnus' face, smiling a little before kissing him on the lips.

Magnus kissed him back, assuring him that he was okay before pushing Alec towards the living room where Isabelle and Simon had gone. He followed behind carrying the dish of cookies, leaving the one that was annoyingly stuck to be dealt with later.

Alec pulled Magnus into his lap as soon as he set the dish down, gently lifting his t shirt to inspect his back.

“Angel, you can tend to my wounds later,” Magnus smiled and patted his thigh as he adjusted himself into a comfortable position before turning the camera on. “Alright my lovelies, the cookies have cooled down so it’s time for the taste test!”  

Magnus picked one up from the tray, Izzy and Simon doing the same and they all took a bite and Alec watched on for Magnus’ reaction.

“Mmm,” Magnus moaned, chewing slowly on the soft cookie. “Here Gorgeous,” he held it in front of Alec’s lips and Alec took a bite, his eyes going wide at the softness of the cookie before he too moaned at the taste.

“That’s...it’s...woah,” he breathed out, taking another huge bite.

Magnus turned the camera onto Izzy and Simon who were each scoffing down as much as they could. “Thoughts?” he asked, grinning when they looked up at him with their cheeks stuffed.

“’s super tasty,” Simon nodded in agreement to Izzy’s muffled response and Magnus chuckled at the pair of them before turning the camera back to him.

He then noticed that the cookie that was in his hand was almost completely gone, only a tiny bit left where he was gripping it between his thumb and index finger. Alec smiled sheepishly at him, a few little crumbs stuck to the corner of his mouth.

Magnus leaned in and licked them off before pressing his lips to Alec’s. “Did you eat my cookie?”

“Nope,” Alec shook his head, pulling Magnus in to kiss him again as he laughed at Alec’s adorableness.

***

Later that night once Simon had left – with a whole box full of cookies – and Isabelle had gone to bed, Alec gently massaged Magnus’ back as they shared a lavender scented bath.

Magnus winced when he pressed down on the small of his back and Alec’s hands stilled.

“Sorry baby,” he said with a little kiss on Magnus’ bare shoulder, trailing up along his neck and to his cheek. He pulled Magnus back against his chest and sighed contentedly as Magnus’ hands moved to rest above his where they were wrapped around his waist.

“I can’t believe Isabelle almost stabbed me,” he chuckled lightly.

“I warned you to not to do it with her. She’s a fucking menace in the kitchen,” Alec grumbled.

“It turned out fine though. Those cookies are amazing and I promise, any future kitchen related video I do, I won’t ask her to be in it.” Magnus assured, patting at Alec’s thigh.

“I’m surprised they don’t taste shit considering she had a part in making them. Aside from the flour and stabbing incident, nothing else went wrong. Normally it’s much worse,” Alec mused, absently rubbing at Magnus’ abdomen.

“Alexander, don’t insinuate that anything I make could taste like shit.” Magnus chastised lightly, turning his head to kiss at what skin he could find, which turned out to be Alec’s collarbone.

“Of course,” Alec said with mock seriousness. “My sincerest apologies, your Royal Highness.”

Magnus turned fully and straddled Alec’s thighs, his arms winding around Alec’s neck. “If I’m royalty then I’d obviously be a King, and you’re my boyfriend, so does that make you King too?” Magnus whispered, rubbing his nose against Alec’s in an Eskimo kiss.

“We’d make awesome Kings,” Alec mused, kissing the tip of Magnus’ nose. “But we’d have to be married for the royalty to pass onto me.”

Magnus let his lips hover a hairsbreadth from Alec’s as he spoke. “Well then I guess I’ll just have to marry you.”

***

They slipped under the covers together, not bothering with any clothes since it was already too warm after their bath.

Alec curled up against Magnus, swinging his leg over Magnus’ and completely wrapping around him like a sloth on a tree.

“You alright Angel?” Magnus asked, chuckling lightly at his sleepy and cuddly boyfriend as he ran his fingers through his hair.

“Mhm, jus finish vlog so we can sleep,” he mumbled tiredly and Magnus nodded, kissing his forehead before turning the camera on.

“Well my darlings, that’s the end of this vlog. I hope you enjoyed it and once again thank you to Caitlin for that recipe, you’re a gem. Thank you to Isabelle, who’s gone to bed now, for assisting me-”

“In wha?” Alec grumbled. “Stabbin’ ya?”

Magnus pinched Alec’s side causing him to squirm and scowl adorably before settling against him again. “ _Almost_ stabbing me, there’s a difference Darling.” He turned back to the camera and rolled his eyes fondly. “Anyway, thank you for watching my lovelies; we’ll see you next time. Goodnight.”

“G’night guys, g’night bay...bee” Alec yawned as he spoke and then kissed Magnus’ neck where his face was buried, snuggling up as he fell asleep.

Magnus chuckled lightly and blew a kiss at the camera before turning it off. He put it on the bedside table and flicked the lamp off before curling back up to Alec and falling asleep to the sound of his soft snores.

**toothlessxhiccup**

I live for Alec walking out in his boxers and getting all flustered, it’s so goddamn sexy and cute

**justanothermalecshipper**

Sleepy Alec is the best Alec! I love how he was all pouty cause Magnus wasn’t in bed lol normally it’s the other way round

**TMIfan**

Magnus mimicking Alec’s snoring and Alec denying he snores will forever be my weakness

**MalecAngel**

Alec’s story about why he shaved his head is the sweetest thing ever. Talk about sibling goals. I wish my brother was like that, all he does is yell at me if I go in his room and call me a ferret.

> **IzzyLightwood**
> 
> **+MalecAngel** He still yells at me all the time
> 
> **Erisaken**
> 
> **+MalecAngel +IzzyLightwood** Alec’s trust in Izzy’s culinary skills is the best thing ever
> 
> **AlecLightwood**
> 
> **+MalecAngel +IzzyLightwood** + **Erisaken** She almost stabbed my boyfriend, I think my doubts are justified.
> 
> **magnusbabe**
> 
> **+MalecAngel +IzzyLightwood +Erisaken +AlecLightwood “** stabbin’ ya?”  WHAT!!?  IZZY ALMOST STABBED MAGNUS?!
> 
> **AlecLightwood**
> 
> **+MalecAngel +IzzyLightwood +Erisaken +magnusbabe** Yep, right in the gut with a paring knife.
> 
> **IzzyLightwood**
> 
> **+MalecAngel +Erisaken +magnusbabe +AlecLightwood** IT WAS AN ACCIDENT! You’re making it sound so much worse than it actually was.
> 
> **AlecLightwood**
> 
> **+MalecAngel +IzzyLightwood +Erisaken +magnusbabe** I’m not making it sound worse. You almost _stabbed_ him, you ferret! That sounds as bad as it is.
> 
> **MagnusBane**
> 
> **+MalecAngel +IzzyLightwood +Erisaken +magnusbabe +AlecLightwood** Alright, Angel. Put the claws back. I’m fine <3

**StarryEyed50**

Their domestic life is the cutest thing I’ve ever seen

**AriaBertozzi**

Those kids were the cutest, I wish I could meet Malec grocery shopping, maybe I should start going more often with mom

**alecarchwood**

Was that lube I saw in their cart?

> **malecslays**
> 
> **+alecarchwood** it totally was!

**NayaVelazquez**

I liked your sign Mags :)

> **MagnusBane**
> 
> **+NayaVelazquez** Thank you! At least someone appreciates my talents.

**equineaurora**

Lmao “hakuna your tatas”, that’s brilliant

> **JaceHerondale**
> 
> **+equineaurora** Izzy always gets worked up so Alec and I had to be more creative instead of using “calm your tits” all the time, for example, “soothe your boobs”
> 
> **AlecLightwood**
> 
> **+equineaurora +JaceHerondale** “Adjust your bust before it combusts.”
> 
> **JaceHerondale**
> 
> **+equineaurora +AlecLightwood** “Give that chest a rest.”
> 
> **AlecLightwood**
> 
> **+equineaurora +JaceHerondale** My personal favourite is “undo the calamity that is your mammaries.”
> 
> **MagnusBane**
> 
> **+equineaurora +JaceHerondale +AlecLightwood** Will you boys stop flooding my comments with talk about breasts?
> 
> **+equineaurora**
> 
> **+MagnusBane +JaceHerondale +AlecLightwood** This is hilarious 

**magnusklaine**

They’re so dorky together with their puns honestly could these two get any cuter? #relationshipgoals #malec

> **ellabanexo**
> 
> **+magnusklaine** these two are too adorable for words. Look at Mags feeding Alec and Alec snuggling close to him in bed.

**magnificentmagnus**

“Fuck you!” “Maybe later” Alec’s so thirsty lol

> **Maureenbrown**
> 
> **+magnificentmagnus** the amount of kissing in this vlog is unbelievable. They just can’t keep their hands off each other!
> 
> **Lucyrichards**
> 
> **+magnificentmagnus +Maureenbrown** I straight up felt like I was watching a porno when Mags and Alec began sucking fingers. That was so erotic wtf
> 
> **MillyEllis**
> 
> **+magnificentmagnus +MaureenBrown +Lucyrichards** the kiss after it was fucking hot too! I cant believe we went from no kissing in their vids to this much, I feel blessed. #malec #goals #boysinlove

**CaitlinBD**

I can’t believe you guys saw my tweet _AND_ tried it omg thank you so much!

> **AlecLightwood**
> 
> **+CaitlinBD** I’m not even being polite when I say that I literally ate like all of them apart from the ones Simon stole.
> 
> **MagnusBane**
> 
> **+CaitlinBD +AlecLightwood** He’s not lying my dear, I barely got to eat any :(

**Shadowhunterfan8302**

Alec’s such a savage with Izzy’s apron

> **Lunamoonluna**
> 
> **\+ Shadowhunterfan8302 “** don’t hate on the apron just because my boyfriend’s ridiculously hot,” no truer words have ever been spoken #malec

**EL**

Am I the only one who cracks up every time Mags calls Simon anything _but_ Simon?

> **Fictionlover17**
> 
> **+EL** I love that Simon just takes it lol

**ElizaGonzales**

I was so on board shipping #Saphael but OMG Sizzy! Bring me #Sizzy

> **Maya**
> 
> **+ElizaGonzales** same! I ship it! #Sizzy

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this chapter!
> 
> I'll definitely be going with Sizzy and Clace for this AU but I really wanna write Saphael together so I'll probably let them meet in a future fic for this verse, maybe they can do a challenge video or something :D
> 
> See you next time!


End file.
